Storm Coming
by DeathbyMetal94
Summary: A boy fights to finds his heritage and plenty of adventures in between. For Nyralda. OC


So this is a story i thought of a while ago but never posted. The posting of it now is only possible because of my creative team who i thank very much for helping me out with this one. So this one goes to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own, kay?(if you get this you get a virtual cookie)

* * *

><p>An alarm blaring. That was the only noise that could be heard breaking the peaceful silence of the morning. A groan along with a resounding <em>SMACK <em>is what it took return to the silence of the new day and to bring about the awakening of a twelve-year-old boy who slowly sat up and rub his grey-blue eyes. "Today's the day, huh?" he said quietly to himself.

After brushing a hand through his curly blond hair he finally got up out of the bed and into the day. Moving sluggishly towards the shower he made sure to grab his clothes and newly acquired Leaf headband which had acquired yesterday and placed them neatly on the bed. Today was _the _day. The day he finally started doing missions, the day he finally got out of the academy, the day he had hoped would come since starting in that place. Team placement day, it was finally here, and despite his usually somber mood he felt extremely excited.

But that was still a couple hours away, right now he needed to get ready. He proceeded to carry out his routine of shower, brushing teeth, and all of the other essentials needed to start the day. Exiting the bathroom he made his way to the clothing and got dressed.

The clothing consisted of a white sleeveless hakama with a blue similar to that of the headband trimming the edges and shoulders with an obi of the same color holding it together, a pair of standard navy shinobi pants with a kunai holster strapped around his right thigh as well as a shuriken pouch strapped to his right butt-cheek. He finished it off with some navy sandals and his headband tied tightly on his forehead, which did nothing to keep his hair from falling in front of his left eye.

Suddenly he realized something he had forgotten. A final gift from his parents before they passed, a gift he was told not to use until he became a ninja. His family's sword. He didn't know much of his family or the sword only that they were dead and the sword was a valuable heirloom as well as master crafted weapon. If fact no one knew much of his family, except maybe the Hokage but he would always answer with "I'll tell you when the time is right."

Retrieving the sword from its hiding place on top of shelf of his closet the new appointed ninja strapped it to his belt so that it hung across his lower back perpendicular to his spine. He felt _heavy_. The sword wasn't but he felt the weight that owning and taking care of this weapon carried with it; the pride of a family, the pride of _his _family.

With this in mind he started his trek to the academy, locking the door of the one person apartment and turning towards the stairs. His neighbor coincidentally was heading out the same time as him but what was unusual was the grey backpack he had set down to lock his door.

"Good morning Naruto where are you headed? I thought you just got back from a mission?" the boy asked.

"Oh hey Sukotto." Uzimaki Naruto responded with an somewhat conflicted look on his, on one hand he looked extremely excited, but on the other he looked almost sad which was unusual for the spiky headed knucklehead.

"It seems like I'll be gone from the village for a while." He answered after a small pause.

"How come?" Sukotto questioned astonished at this new revelation.

"My Sensei wants to train me for a couple of years outside the village so I can be the strongest ninja in the village." Naruto said with an uncharacteristic sigh.

"Well best of luck to you and happy travels. Maybe you'll get to learn a lot of new jutsus, huh?" Sukotto happily replied with an equally uncharacteristic eye smile.

Naruto grunted in refound determination at hearing the prospect of new jutsus and gave a grin back as the two shook hands and began walking.

"Best of luck to you as well." Naruto replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The two nodded at each other one final time before parting ways and headed in opposite directions, both to embark on new journeys.

* * *

><p>Ok a few notes about the first chapter i realize it's not that great but there are a couple reasons(excuses) that i have here. One it's 2 in the morning right now, two my friends have been riding me to get this posted so it's a little rushed, and three i suck at openers so yeah.<p>

Also this isn't really much of a chapter as it is Character development and setting. Hopefully by my descriptions you've noticed that this is about a year after Team 7 graduates(if the timeline i'm using is correct) and that this isn't a Naruto central story, i know that's dissappointing but please bear with me on the story if works the way i want it'll be great.

Thanks for your time while i won't beg Reviews would be nice(this'll be the only time i ask i swear[i hate people who whore themselves in an AN for reviews] so yeah)


End file.
